


we'll rock them body moves

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shopping Malls, Silliness and dancing, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: Eren’s shoulders start twitching, his head rocking side to side, and Levi catches the gleam of mischievous green eyes just in time to cover his face with a groan, because as the chorus starts up Eren starts singing along.





	

Levi knows he’s fucked when Eren starts bobbing his head to the beat of the music playing oh so faintly across the speakers of the department store they’re wandering. He doesn’t know how he knows, because Eren is constant motion given personification, fingers tapping, bouncing on his toes, nodding to the beat of anything and everything with a beat, even if it’s only in his head. This could just be one of those moments Eren is innocently enjoying the music, but something in Levi’s gut tells him it’s not.

So it starts with a head bob, a pursing of Eren’s lips Levi catches between the cloth racks. Eren drifts around to dig through another rack of flannel shirts and Levi follows him with his eyes, fingers still curled around two of the shirts he’d been looking at before the song above them had changed. Levi doesn’t recognize the song other than the vague thought that it might, at some point, been played on the radio at some point. It the kind of song that faded into the memory, the kind that Levi figures would be played at a skating rink; it’s _background noise_ , even though it might be catchy background noise.

Eren’s shoulders start twitching, his head rocking side to side, and Levi catches the gleam of mischievous green eyes just in time to cover his face with a groan, because as the chorus starts up Eren starts _singing along_.

“Eren I swear to _god_ ,” Levi mutters, cheeks flushed with dull heat even though they’re the only ones in this section of the department store. Eren only waggles his eyebrows at him, pulls a grey-black-white flannel off the rack and holds it to his chest with a flourish as he begins to, embarrassingly enough, _sing louder_.

When Eren sings he shimmies his shoulders, hair flopping around as he swings his head, nose scrunching as he _laughs_ , the sound truly musical to Levi’s ears. Levi drops his head to hide against the fabric of the shirts in front of him, muffling his own laughter at his love’s antics, peeking up when Eren’s dancing knocks into the clothing rack, only to realize Eren is rounding the row of shirts, _reaching for him_ and _oh hell no_ -

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi threatens, but it’s empty, he’s already in Eren’s arms, being rocked back and forth in the men’s section of the department store, Eren’s skin warm where he reaches up to latch onto him on instinct. Eren ducks his head, singing softer now, just for Levi, but he’s not listening to the words so much as watching the shape of Eren’s mouth as it quirks into a smile around the lyrics he _somehow knows_ , eyes glittering like stars, bright and warm and so, so alive.

Eren’s hand finds his at his side, twines their fingers together as he pushes them into a pretend waltz, and this isn’t a song to waltz to, but Eren’s never cared about that kind of thing. Levi finds he cares even less, with Eren’s barely suppressed laughter making his every word tremble, and even catching sight of a couple of store workers laughing quietly behind their hands at Eren’s antics can’t bring up enough embarrassment to make him wish Eren would stop.

The song’s catchy enough Levi finds himself humming along after the second go of the chorus, or maybe that’s just the natural way Eren bleeds enthusiasm for everything he does into Levi, who soaks up the feeling like a sunflower turned toward the sun. Eren’s breathtaking and powerful, a pull that always snags Levi in the navel like gravity weighing him down when Eren looks at him, and even now, the tail end of the week in the lull of busy mall hours, tucked away in a department store where the lights can’t be forgiving, he’s still the most beautiful, magnetic, enchanting person Levi’s ever met.

Eren ends their dance with a flourish, making like he’ll dip Levi with another waggle of his eyebrows, but Levi only clings to his shoulders, dragging them flush together so that it’s impossible for him to be dipped. There’s a bubble of laughter in Eren’s throat, a scattering of applause from the watching salespeople, and Levi feels his heart lurch when Eren spins them to take a bow, the song sliding into something as easily as forgettable as the last.

Levi squeezes Eren’s fingers in his where their hands are still clasped together and tries to scowl, but his lips are stretched into a grin he can’t seem to force away. “I regret marrying you some days,” Levi says, having to clear his throat around his own bubble of laughter to force the words out.

Eren throws back his head and laughs, reaching for Levi’s left hand so that he can pull it up between them and kiss his wedding ring, just to make a point. “No,” he says, thumb tracing the ring after he’s kissed it, face open and warm and flushed from his antics, “you don’t.”

Levi huffs, but only shakes his head fondly, using their clasped hands to draw Eren back to him until they’re toe to toe.

“No,” he agrees quietly, leaning up for a quick, chaste kiss that Eren presses down into with ease, despite their public setting. “I don’t.”

Eren laughs again, dropping a quick kiss to Levi’s nose before he straightens completely, dropping one of Levi’s hands so he could reach for the shirts on the rack they had been looking at instead. It’ll be easier to shop with both his hands free, but Levi keeps one of Eren’s hands for himself, leaning against his husband’s shoulder in the quiet store as Eren falls easily back into pursuing the fall clothing selection before them.

And if Levi hums one of the songs he recognizes a few minutes later, just to hear Eren’s laughter and see him start to rock to the beat again, well, that’s between him, his husband, and the quiet, empty men’s section of the department store.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just 100% pure indulgence because I went shopping yesterday and had some damn song stuck in my head. also I missed Eren and Levi, so here you go, the world's shortest, least plot heavy little drabble!


End file.
